20 Unknown Facts About Hiyoshi
by haveyounomercy
Summary: 20 things that you don't know about Hiyoshi, and Hiyoshi probably wouldn't want you to know about.


**A/N Because Hiyoshi needs more love. Even if I can't for the life of me remember his first name. I got the idea for this after seeing someone who's username was "forgotten Hiyoshi".**

**Disclaimer: Hiyoshi is not mine. **

* * *

20 Unknown Facts About Hiyoshi

1. Hiyoshi spent his elementary grades 1-3 being called "Hidoshi". Everyone called him that because they simply forgot his name. Later, when he told everyone his name was "Hiyoshi", they all just nodded and smiled. Then they asked him what school he had transferred from.

2. Hiyoshi's hair is not naturally orange. He dyed it because he wanted to stand out more, and not always be forgotten. He really hates his hair now, but he's too man to admit he was wrong.

3. Hiyoshi is straight. He always has been, but everyone thinks he's gay because of two main reasons. One, his hair practically screams "I'm gayer than rainbow unicorns", and the other reason is because he's part of the Hyoutei Tennis Club. Because all of his other team mates practically have sex on the courts during practice, he is included in the common belief that all of Hyoutei's tennis players are gay (or have a deep infatuation with Atobe Keigo).

4. Hiyoshi has a deep inner fear that one day even God (not Atobe Keigo, the other one, you know, the one up there) will forget him. And then he will just disappear off the face of the Earth. To prevent this, he made up a catchphrase, and uses it whenever he can, so that people will remember him for his annoying-ness.

5. Hiyoshi wants a pet, but every time he asks his mother for one, she always smiles and says "I'll discuss it with your father." Hiyoshi has never reminded his mother that his parents are divorced, and his father lives in U.S.A.

6. Whenever he feels particularly forgotten, he considers changing his appearance drastically. But he knows better than to do something silly like that. Or at least, that's what he says to himself whenever he catches himself staring at a box of green hair dye.

7. Hiyoshi once went to a corner store to buy juice. When he asked the clerk if they had any left of his favourite brand, she said she would go check in the storage room. When she came out, she had a confused look on her face, and she was staring at the can of juice she was holding. Walking right past Hiyoshi, she wondered aloud "Why did I go get this?"

8. Hiyoshi doesn't go there anymore.

9. Hiyoshi's first words were, believe it or not, not "Gekokujou". Instead, it was "Hiyoshi, Hiyoshi". He learned it because he was always watching his mother scurry around fretting "Where did I put Hiyoshi? Hiyoshi? Where are you?"

10. Secretly, Hiyoshi thinks that his snaps are way louder than those of Atobe. He knows this because he sometimes uses it to remind people that he is there.

11. If Hiyoshi were to pick any of the Hyoutei Regulars as his closest friend, he would say Kabaji. He thinks of the two of them as the shadows of Hyoutei.

12. Hiyoshi believes in true love. He really does think that one day he will stare into a girl's eyes as deeply as Shishido and Choutarou do to each other.

13. Hiyoshi's favourite colour is silver. He hasn't told this to anyone for fear of Shishido not letting him anywhere near Choutarou and Atobe tossing his hair every 5 seconds in front of him.

14. Hiyoshi hates hamburgers. Ever since he saw _Supersize Me_ he has had a dark fear of turning into a ball of fat if he even got near 5 ft of those nasty things. He can only imagine what is going to happen to that Seigaku Regular who always does those Dunk Smashes.

15. Hiyoshi likes to eat strawberry ice cream when he's upset. It's like his comfort food. Hiyoshi went through 5 tubs of strawberry ice cream during the Junior High championships.

16. The last time Hiyoshi went on a date, his date forgot about Hiyoshi because Hiyoshi went to the washroom. When Hiyoshi came back, she was chatting it up with some random stranger. Hiyoshi decided that she was not "the one".

17. Hiyoshi thinks that Choutarou is getting spoiled. All the 3rd Years attention is always focused on their precious Choutarou, while Kabaji and himself barely get a "Good Morning".

18. Hiyoshi once read a manga in the library while he was waiting for his mom. It had a character that was exactly like him, who always was forgotten. Hiyoshi felt a deep connection with this character. When he got home, he wanted to search that character up on the internet. Sadly, Hiyoshi had forgotten the character's name.

19. Hiyoshi's idea of self-discipline is to stare at a picture of a hamburger. Once when his mom caught him doing this, she sighed and told him that they could go to McDonald's if he wanted to. He gasped in horror and fell off his chair.

20. ...Wait, what am I talking about again? Oh right. Hidoshi wishes every night that he will be able to "Gekokujou" Atobe one day and not have everyone go "Woah, we should totally recruit that new kid to the Tennis Club!"

* * *

These are the 20 unknown facts about the unknown Hidoshi.

Err… Hiroshi.

Hiyoshi. Right. These are the 20 unknown facts about Hiyoshi.

Whoever the hell he is.


End file.
